


Two For Tragedy

by A_Weak_Raven_Child



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Despair, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pain, References to Depression, Suicide, Temporarily Unrequited Love, True Love, Unrequited Love, face to face, involved dialogue, love beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weak_Raven_Child/pseuds/A_Weak_Raven_Child
Summary: The Beauty and The Hunter, time long ago, times beyond consciousness.Love beyond all.And Death is the end of everything except love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Two For Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> A Weak Raven Child
> 
> I'm sick and a little depressed.

Part I  
The longing

The Beauty  
Empty were those words that you said to me. Were they just lies? Were you making fun of me? How much the loneliness in which you left me hurt me, at the mercy of my own feelings.  
I smiled while my heart was still strong but it soon broke and cried. I looked into your eyes while I still could, but the agony of my being overcame me, the suffering in which you plunged me overcame me. When you decided not to look back while you walked away from me.  
Was you that I loved and I could see in you what I never dreamed of seeing in another human being, but you showed your true face. Face of cruelty that I still, with everything, loved. Did you ever love me I do not know. If I know this "I loved you".  
Now what do I do with this pain, with this stupid and meaningless love. That burns my insides, that I cannot forget, I loved you, you were my desire. And you still say that I only imagine it.  
Can I imagine those words you said to me? Those phrases that entered so deeply into my soul. Are they mere chimeras? I know that it is not. I want to believe not.  
I want to believe that something took you away from me, that you left because it was necessary. But that you still love me, as I love you.

Hunter  
How do I leave you? How do I continue with this? Every time I see you, every time I talk to you I know that I hurt your sweet heart. I feel so deep within me an immortal love, a love that will never pass.  
I know I have no right, I have no right to love you, or even to look at you. You are so beautiful that only in my bedroom do I suffer my pain, I lost you. I know that.  
I'm afraid that you still love me. My dear, please forget me. Do not suffer for me I do not deserve it. Every time I see you, even though you are close, you get further away from my life.  
Those words that I once told you, that flooded your heart like a shower of love. They were truer than life itself. Every time I said I love you, I said it with all my being, and after what happened my soul cries out I love you.  
My lady, forgive me for what I am, for what I do. But even if I die trying, I will take you away from me, I do not want you to die for my life, I do not want to give you hope of a dream that although with all my strength I want to realize, it can never be. Because if you are with me, you will suffer and die.

Part ii  
The feeling   
The Beauty  
You know that our story I believed true, reality. I liked when in a long time you called me by my name and said that I was your love. When you would get up early in the morning and say "Darling, I want to see you sleep, don't wake up yet" and I, as if I could sleep again after seeing you, I would close my eyes for you.  
I felt so much love, when long ago you said "Until the sun goes down forever, I will love you. Until the moon can shine no more, I will love you"  
Why when you walked through the garden and brought flowers with you, you said "These do not compare to your beauty, they will only be a vestige of your beauty" were they false words?  
Did you love me and at the same time make me suffer? Because my heart was burning inside my chest when you walked away, and you knew it, you saw me moan in my bed, alone.

Hunter  
You were never a game for me, I always loved you. I'm sorry I didn't finish with you sooner, I'm sorry I didn't finish this long before everything gets more difficult.  
But how? If you were my destiny If I was born for you, if Our Lord sent me into the world to love you until my end. How much your distance hurts, but that's better. I'd rather see you cry for me alone, than see you dead in my arms.  
I say goodbye but my heart wants to stay My soul wants to be in your arms, but my body needs to leave.  
It's been a while, but I feel like it's the first time I've ever seen you sleep. Your face so beautifully calm and peaceful. When I declared my love to you as well as I could, trying to express how much you meant to me. When I brought flowers to our bedroom and every morning I said from my whole being that they will never be as beautiful as you.  
My dear beloved, those were not empty words. I said them from within, from the abundance of my heart my mouth spoke. And you were what my heart loved.

Part iii  
The memory  
The Beauty  
How did this start? I remember it very well. Since I first saw you. And I looked at your face, your hands, your hair. I remember so clearly when your eyes met mine, your jet black eyes.  
That day I still constantly recall, when by chance or by destiny I bumped into you. I thought I saw a being from another world, perhaps a spirit or angel from beyond the celestial border. You were fantastic to me.  
I admit that at first you knew how to make me fall into your charm. Your presence was enough to know that there was a little piece of the moon. You were so beautiful, those eyes that burned my being, your white skin, your hair to one side, lacey and black. Those tender and desirable lips. You were all perfect.  
It was your charm that beat me.

Hunter  
When I saw your lips for the first time I knew instantly that they would be forever mine. Eternally and beyond, you would belong to me. That's how I whispered into your neck and that's how you loved me.  
I like you, was the first thing I said. Sure, in my heart. I was afraid of what you might say, and what if you were engaged, and what if you were married, and what if you didn't want me for yourself. I was scared. I was stardust in your universe.  
But you don't, you didn't reject me, you loved me. I thought it was too little for you, I thought I didn't deserve you. And in that I was and I am right. But still, you, with tears in your eyes, told me "darling, I love you."  
Perhaps you have already forgotten me, how much more this love will be, how much longer this love will last. In me, maybe one day it will go away. Perhaps when all the days of my life pass and sheol embraces me, it will go away. However, the doubt fills me, the uncertainty that possibly, I will never stop loving you.

Part iv  
Uncertainty  
The Beauty  
What I wanted to walk inside of me, inside my soul. The eyes that I wanted to see the sky with me have abandoned me. Eternally I longed for a perfect soul, a feeling that was immortal, a moment near the stars with someone to navigate through them and I never found it. Now the sun sleeps in my bed, the moon is dyed blue and black, for my desires gone and my dreams destroyed.  
I tremble for doubt, for the ambitions of a night in which I could tell you how much my soul desired you, for one more day in which my blood will be shed for you.  
My faith agonized for you, within a sad memory I lost my innocence. You called me from the depths, you sang my dreams to me, you still wrote my song. You spoke with your eyes and I believed.  
Even more so my soul hesitates, if you loved me or it was just a deception.  
Within this agonizing and desperate revulsion, terror hits me, finds me at the foot of my bed, what if it was all a trick and you still love me? What if something separated us? You still love me?

Hunter  
Take me home or let me die, my love in the dark wavers for you. Tell me will you heal me or will you murder me? My disbelief is increasing, I did not think it would happen but it did. I do not want to continue doubting your love.  
Revive me in a child, love me as one. Because if I die now, I will die in the uncertainty and loneliness of my thought.  
If I am to break today, let me bleed seeing your eyes and caressing your cheeks. Let me sing your song, my mermaid of the abyss, lying on the sand of my illusions, let me wrap your body and tell you that my love was never a lie, never a deception.

Part v  
The farewell  
The Beauty  
Do you remember those first steps we took towards freedom, your hand trembling on my cheek, your voice echoing in my being.  
As great as the oceans are, so will my love be for you. Every time you remember that story of love, of my love for you, you will cry because you have rejected me, every time you look at the mirrors of sin, every time you reflect on your own pride you will cry my absence.  
But enough of this, maybe what I feel for you is hatred, maybe my love was transformed and maybe the same thing happened to you. One more moment will suffice. We are two for one misfortune, at the foot of a great wild and dark sea.  
If not, I do not wish to be in a place that separated us, a place putrid in corruption that extinguishes every light. Maybe in another life, in another universe.  
One more cry will suffice and everything will cease, our love will continue lost in the stars wanting to be found, but there will not be two souls like ours in which it can make its home.  
One jump and everything will be over. With an air kiss I say goodbye to you, my dear. Fate has hurt us, evil has burned us, but a new day will be born for you, for our tragedy.

Hunter  
Welcome to the end of our unhappiness, at the point of a revolver I finish with what tied me to this life cursed by evil. I cut these ties of a bitterness that had tied me with corrupt cords to the mast of this world, my princess.  
Desiring an angel, your angel by my side to bless me, to say goodbye once and forever. Your beauty was accompanied by dark thoughts and unattainable passions. But I took you away from me and that's the way it should have been.  
I lost the shovel the other night, where I got lost in my tears and called and called, cried and cried wondering why.  
But my conscience answered my soul, "It was never for you, you were always an intruder." Now even my mind moves away from me, the stars descend on my chest filling my breath with star powder, it is bitter, like the end of everything.  
Perhaps in another time, in another creation.  
The iron steeds will carry me, one last goodbye kiss. Peace, no more lies, my dejected soul, sleep with your hope once more, seeing your love rise up to the stars and lose itself in the dark, perhaps it will dream of returning for another moment, but I will no longer be here. Beloved, we are two waiting for an end, a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> THOU READER.
> 
> THOU reader throbbest life and pride and love the same as I,  
> Therefore for thee the following chants.
> 
> Walt Whitman.
> 
> You exist, find me.
> 
> A Weak Raven Child.


End file.
